Innocent beginnings
by charmed-chan
Summary: A oneshot, pairings ChojiSakura, Young Choji finds Sakura crying in the park, curiosity getting the better of him he approaches her. A story of childlike innocence, and the beginnings of what could be many possibilities.


An: Okay, I'm sorry, if this is horrid, I don't know much about Choji or this pairing, but Choji doesn't get enough lovin. And I read a challenge by moonlightmama, who wanted this pairing. So, I thought I would try it. Set when they were children, slightly after Shikamaru met Choji, before school. Due to the fact this is an AU cannon story, you can look over all OOC-ness. Thanks –smiles-

* * *

It was springtime; the air was cool, with a gentle breeze carrying the smell of flowers and freshness to tickle the noses of the people enjoying the weather in the park. The sky was bright blue, with a few clouds littered across the vast sky.

So it was no surprised that the Nara boy was lazily spread out under a tree, seemly asleep. The real surprise was the small chubby Akimichi was near, just nibbling on potato chips. This was a new development.

The little boy seemly got bored and started to get up to only to be stopped by a lazy tone "where you going Choji?" asked the Nara boy not opening his eyes.

"Just going to walk around Shikamaru" Choji said in a quiet shy voice.

"Okay"

Choji walked around the park for a while, before he heard crying, being a naturally curious boy, he investigated.

What he found, was a kid his age crying, he couldn't tell if it was boy or girl, since they had their knees pulled up to chest arms around them and head pushed face down on their knees hair curtain around their face hiding it from view.

He hoped it was a girl, due to the bright pinkness of the hair, if not he felt sorry for the boy with such girly hair, he'd be crying too, if had such girly hair as a boy.

Walking toward the crying….er...kid, he was about to reach out and touch their head jerked up rather quickly hiding his hand.

It hurt, that was a hard head.

He pulled his hand back and looked at the face of….girl. She had grass green eyes that where still full of tears and kind of red from crying, her face was red from all the crying too. Her girly pink hair was a mess and her nose was running, he watched as she rubbed her eyes and cheeks attempting to dry them.

After a few seconds her face was dry but still red.

"Who are you?" she shyly asked.

"I'm Choji Akimichi, who are you?"

"Sakura…Haruno"

"Why are you crying?" Choji, questioned sitting down beside her.

"The other girls were making fun of me."

"Why"

"Because I have a big forehead"

"That's stupid, can I see."

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

"Yep" Choji said with a boyish smile, thinking it couldn't be that bad, I mean it's just forehead it can't be……it's huge

Choji openly gaped at the forehead, before he heard her start to sniffle.

"Don't cry it's not that big." Choji pleaded, he tried to think of what Shikamaru would do only to come up with ……nothing.

"Kids make fun of me too." Choji supplied lamely, happily that quieted the tears a bit.

"Really" she said with a sniffle.

"Yea"

"They say I'm fat, I tell them that my mom says I'm big boned not fat, but they still don't stop." Choji explained munching on a chip.

"My mom says I don't have a big forehead, she says I'm pretty."

"Well see, mommies are always right, they're the smartest adults."

"Yea, you're right."

"You want a potato chip."

"Hmm sure." Sakura said reaching for a potato chip.

"Sakura, where are you!"

"That's my mom, I got to go."

"Okay."

"Bye Choji-kun" Sakura said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Bye Sakura-Chan" Choji turned to smile only to feel Sakura lips on his.

Both looked at each other wide eyed before Sakura turned red and ran off, yelling bye one more time as she disappeared out of sight.

Choji sat there, confused, he was just kissed by a girl, he'd only been kissed my his mom, which was different.

Choji remember Sakura red face after it happened, was she sick, he hoped he wouldn't catch anything. Who knew what germs girls had.

He'd ask Shikamaru about it later.

* * *

AN: YAY at the CUTE-NESS! Hope you liked it! I love little kids, so innocent. 

Standard disclaimer applies!

(1) Reminder: Just because a story is complete doesn't mean that I don't love getting reviews on it! (hint hint, nod nod, wink wink) (Yes, I'm a shameless whore)

(1) I borrowed this from **KalliopeStarmist **whose stories ROCK!


End file.
